


Mama, I’m a Big Girl Now

by Disneyfan1234



Category: Hairspray (2007), Hairspray - Shaiman/Wittman & Shaiman/O'Donnell & Meehan
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Incest, MILFs, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:25:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disneyfan1234/pseuds/Disneyfan1234
Summary: Amber is starting to crack under all of the pressure of stardom. Her mother, Velma, does everything she can to help her, but maybe Velma enjoys helping people a little bit too much.





	Mama, I’m a Big Girl Now

"Relax darling, relax." Velma says soothingly into Ambers ear. "Mommy's here to make you feel better." Amber was nervous about today's dance of the week and was having a panic attack, crying into her mothers shoulder. While Amber might appear mean on the outside, it's because she is hurt on the inside. She had all of these fans, Link, and a ton of camera time, but she didn't have the one thing she wanted. Him. Suddenly, Amber feels a pressure on her clit. Velma had slid her hand up Amber's dress and was rubbing her sensitive spot.  
"Mom, what the-"  
"Shhh, how do you think I was so calm when I competed for Ms. Baltimore Crabs?"   
"You did this?"  
"Obviously. Do you like how it feels?"  
Amber loved how it felt.  
"Yes mother. I do."   
"Then you're going to love this." Velma says, before lifting Amber's dress up and crawling in, her face right against her daughters wet slit.  
"Oh mama. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah." Amber moaned, her back arching due to her mothers tongue.  
"Go mama, go go go!" She screams, cumming for her mother, her entire body shaking from the pleasure.   
"Now go out there and make mother proud." Velma says, pulling her wet face out from the dress.  
"Will do." Amber says as she pulls down her dress and runs to the stage.  
“I’m suddenly feeling a bit nervous too. I don’t suppose you could also help me with that?” Corny Collins says, informing Velma of his presence. Velma winks and grabs his hand as they walk off to his dressing room.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve posted here. I’ve missed it. Leave a comment on what you would like to read and hopefully I’ll post again reasonably soon.


End file.
